A Lesson of Life
by flickers of sparkles
Summary: New students Edward has come to Forks High. Edward is a shy brainiac at his old school. He secretly becomes friends with the most popular girl in school, Bella. She gives him a makeover. Will he choose Tanya or Bella? Win a part in the story! see chap. 9
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm just starting my first story ever, YAY! A warning to you: I might now be able to update as often as I would like to. I always get frustrated when an author hasn't updated for months! But now I introduce my first story: A Lesson of Life!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! its all Stephenie Meyer's whah! ******

E POV:

"Eddy, come on!!", my tiny but very mighty little sister, Alice said interrupting my thoughts. Ever since we arrived to the small, miserable town of Forks, WA I was constantly worrying about school. I was known as the 'chess geek' at my old school and I was sure that forks high would be the same experience.

"Alice" I growled warningly. She knew that I HATED being called that! Before we moved from Albany, NY this big foreign football jock, Rando called me that constantly, saying things like "Yo, Eddy! ya were aboot to goo into da wrong lockah room. da gals lockah room is down dey hall!' all of his friends would laugh at his stupid joke as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"oh, come on Edward! its going to be so much fun at school! EEE!" she was literally jumping up and down with excitement. I didn't share the same enthusiasm. I would much rather spend my time at home reading a book or writing songs about my immense sadness. outside the sky cloudy, reflecting my mood. although it wasn't so much of a shocker at Forks.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a cheery yellow school bus speeding towards us. As I got on I started scanning the bus for an acceptable place to sit. I of course did NOT want to sit by Alice . her happiness would annoy me to no end. unfortunately all of the seats had either one or two people in them so I had to choose the least scary companion I could find. "you can sit here" a boy with honey blonde hair said. he seemed alright, no piercings and he had a friendly smile that was directed at Alice and me. Alice quickly sat down by the boy and I followed.

I sighed, its looks like ill be stuck with Alice I thought. "I'm Jasper" the boy said. "I'm Alice and this is my twin brother Edward" she said. From then on Alice was babbling away at Jasper. She like him because she only babbles when she is starting to get a crush. Surprising Jasper didn't look at all annoyed, instead he looked pleased that Alice was so willing to talk even when he didn't say a word.

I sighed, if Alice and Jasper got together I would be all alone for the rest of the school year. They both gave me a concerned glance. "What do both of you have for first period?" We both pulled out our schedules and I said "Biology" "Oh that's too bad" Jasper said "I have PE" "Me too!" Alice squealed. "Great!" Jasper said with just as much enthusiasm. yeah great I echoed in my mind, my first class was going to be a disaster. . .

**Please Review and tell me what you think and what I need to work on. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Without further ado, here's Chapter 2. hehe it rhymes! (Well kinda!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Edward: Hey. Its great to see you, Bella and I are always with Stephenie. . . **

**Me: Of course you are! That's because she owns you. sigh. But it is great to see too Edward!**

**Chapter 2**

B POV

Most everyone was inside the classroom by now. We only had a few minutes of talking and gossiping before Mr. Vermeer came and told us to settle down. Tanya was repeating the gossip of the day to me but I wasn't really listening. nothing bored me more than to hear the latest updates on who started going out with who. Tanya wasn't that smart so while I was scaning the room I just nodded occasionally in her direction and she didn't even notice. I smiled and waved when Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy both looked and waved at me. I was best friends with Rosalie and was almost as good of a friend to Emmett. Rosalie was the type of person where it hurt you to look at her because she was so beautiful. She could make you feel horrible and then wonderful. She was like a rose. Once you got past her thorns she is one of the sweetest person I know. Emmett is this big happy guy. He had huge muscules but he didn't really believe in violence, go figure. They are perfect for each other and they kind of balance each other out.

Right now my boyfriends name is Jeff. He started out really sweet, sending me letters and flowers every week. But now after a month and a half he started getting annoyed with me for no reason and slapping me. But when he was done with that he would suddenly become the old Jeff and I would have to forgive him.

The door suddenly opened and a tall pale boy with limp bronze hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. He had wonderful emerald eyes that were slightly narrowed as he scowled. As he walked by his eyes widened as he took in Tanya and me.

"Dork!" Tanya fake sneezed. Everybody a table within us laughed except for me. Tanya was pretty but she has an attitude and a brain the size of an acorn. She looked at me hopefully waiting for me to laugh. Unofficially I was above her in the popular ranking. Her face fell when she didn't see me laughing. I was too busy looking at the bronze haired boy and sending him mental apologies. He was looking down as he walked and he sat down at a table by himself.

At that moment Mr. Vermeer came in and as usual told us to settle down and get to our seats. Soon everyone had partners except for me and that boy. I usually sat by Jeff but he was sick today. "Hello" he said quietly as he took his seat. His voice was like a deep melody and sounded like velvet. I wanted him to be my friend and now I have a plan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I already have people making my story a fav. story. Thanks! but I still need comments and a little inspiration since this my first story. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Yay I own twilight! ugh just kidding I own nothing. . . so sad**

**Chapter 3**

E POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I was sitting next to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But of course she was a popular. And geeks like me definitely did not mix with girls like her. I had seen an example of that as I walked in. Her friend, the pretty strawberry blonde had fake sneezed and called me a dork. Surprisingly the beautiful brunette did not laugh with all her friends. Instead she gave me a looked filled with pity and sadness for me. Wow. That was the first popular I met that didn't like torturing people like me. Oh, I've got to stop talking like that. She is a person just like me, except she looked like a goddess.

Of course my luck was also bad. she would probably never look at me and shun me once we were outside of Biology. "Hello" I said as quietly as I could. I saw her eyes widen. Oh great, I thought. Had she not expected me to talk to her? " I'm Bella" she murmured. Bella. . . her name and voice echoing in my thoughts. "My name is Edward Cullen. I just moved here." "Oh, hi Edward" she had a look of concentration on her face. As much as I focused on her I could not figure out what she was thinking about. Usually, I could take one look at a person and know exactly what they were thinking about. it irritated me that she was my only exception.

We both grew silent and Mr. Vermeer started teaching. Halfway through a sharp edge of a piece of paper hit the back of my hand. I looked down and saw a note. I looked suspiciously at Bella but she was turned toward the teacher and was looking attentively at him. I opened it and it said: **Meet me at the big tree by the bushes. Don't bring anyone –B.**

Huh. Why did Bella send me this note? Why would she want to talk to me? Me? I'm very confused but hopefully all my questions would be answered soon. . . .

Later that same day:

As I walked towards the huge pine tree that overlooked the entire school, I whispered "Bella?". A flash of white appeared out a nearby bush and a hand grabbed my shirt. As soon as I saw Bella I relaxed. "What are we doing here Bella?" I questioned. "I needed to talk to you alone." why? I thought in my head as she was continuing. "Want to help you. . . so I'm going to give you a makeover. Nothing too drastic, just a cut, contacts, and new clothes." I was speechless. Why? I thought again. Despite my uncertainty I nodded. There was only one thing I was certain about, these next few days are going to be tough. I sighed, nothing I could do was going to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review! oh wow did I just beg?? This is the answer to a question I got: before Edward came along Bella only cared about her life as a popular. I know its SO unlike her! She feels that to hang out with her, he must look the part. Don't worry, you will see a softer side of her :-D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

After about a days shopping and 4 hours of torture (AKA: hair plucking, cutting, and getting poked at) the hair stylist was finally satisfied. "Ahh.. my work of art" he murmured. Did it count that it was my hair and not his? Bella was beside me the whole time. It shocked me. Why did she care so much about me? Why was she paying for the haircut and clothes? Nothing made sense.

When I looked in the mirror I could hardly believe my eyes. My emerald eyes were glowing and my hair looked tousled, short, and shiny. I was wearing new clothes: a dark gray sweater with lighter stripes and worn out jeans. Bella was in the reflection too, her eyes glowing with pride and something else I didn't know. "Thank you, Bella!" I almost yelled as I pulled her into a hug. She felt warm and soft, very nice. When I pulled back her expression was surprise and happiness. "Your welcome. Tomorrow at school you and your sister can hang out with me, my friend Rosalie, and her boyfriend Emmett. They are very nice and I'm sure you and Em will we great friends!" "Wait how did you know I have a sister?" "Oh. She's in my Spanish class. She's very sweet and.....bubbly!" I laughed. That was one of the few words that described Alice perfectly. "That's a perfect word to describe her" "I have to go now. But will I see you tomorrow?" "Definitely. But one more question, can I bring my friend Jasper? He's very nice and quiet" "Ok. Bye!" "Bye"

The next day:

The entire morning heads were being turned because of Jasper, Alice, and me. They already looked great and are only days away from getting the title boyfriend and girlfriend. They both got dreamy looks from each other(but the other person didn't know it). All the girls looked longingly at Jasper and me but we didn't even glance at them. Jasper has Alice and I.... might have Bella. I have no idea if she likes me, but I definitely like her. She was the whole package: smart, beautiful, and nice.

Finally lunch came. I saw Bella sitting beside a tall, beautiful, blonde, probably Rosalie and the strawberry blonde that called me a dork. How could Bella be friends with her? On the other side I saw a big guy who must be Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett. He was hunched over, probably laughing at his own joke. As we approached Bella stood up and gestured to us. "Hi Edward! Hi Alice!" she turned to look at Jasper and held out her hand "Hi, I'm Bella! You must be Jasper. It's great to meet you." Jasper shook it and smiled "Nice to meet you too. Edwards told me all-" "AHEM!" the strawberry blonde said. I noticed her gaze never left mine "Bella how could you be so rude? Were you planning on including us in your little introductions?" her sour tone turned sweet as she continued "My name is Tanya. It's nice to meet you, Edward. You guys too" She barely glanced at Alice and Jasper for a second before she turned back to me. "Yo, I'm Emmett!" Emmett cut in quickly and Rosalie followed with a stiff introduction.

Alice immediately went to sit next to Rosalie and Jasper and I sat on either side of Emmett. Tanya was across from me and started talking, much to my annoyance. "Are you a new student? You only look kinda familiar" "He is new but you refer to him as 'dork' " Bella cut in. Tanya's answer was only a glare to Bella and a smile to me. "I didn't really mean that Eddy. To make it up, will you go to dinner with me tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Wow Im getting WAY farther than I thought I'd get. It's been so wonderful writing for you guys. Okay enough with my personal feelings.... here's Chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: you know how it goes.... I own nothing Stephenie is the mastermind MUAHAHA! (Wow I have a great evil laugh!)**

**Chapter 5**

I shot Bella a panicked glance and then turned to face Tanya. "I cant, Tanya" I said slowly, carefully choosing the right words. Before she could blow up on me I continued "Bella and I are going to dinner tonight. Maybe another time" I was surprised when Bella nodded slowly and even more surprised when Tanya still had a glint in her eyes "Oh Eddy I just thought of the perfect plan! Im sure you're going to dinner with Bella as a friend right? Well, you and me can go together and Mike and Bella can go together too. It can be a double date!" she squealed "Besides, I now Mike is DYING to ask you out, Bella (A.N.: I know I said Bella had a boyfriend but it is too hard to have him dump Bella and such. Sorry, and goodbye Jeff!). Does that sound good to everyone?" she paused for a fraction of a second "That's what I thought" Without waiting for anyone to contradict her she stood up and gracefully pranced out of the lunchroom.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Emmett said "Well,_Eddy. _It looks like you got yourself in quite a pickle. So much for a quiet evening with Bella!" Everyone chuckled except for Bella and I. After that Jasper and Alice started debating about the best vacation spot ever (Fiji vs. Hawaii) and Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about where to go for their 2 year dating anniversary (Emmett wanted to go to Disneyland and Rosalie wanted to go to a romantic dinner in Italy). I whispered to Bella "Thanks for covering for me. I actually do want to go to dinner with you, so maybe after tonight we can go to a restaurant alone" I said flashing her my very own crooked smile just for her. I saw her take a deep breath and then say "I'd love that, Eddy." she laughed at the same time as I winced. "Sorry" she said as she took in my expression. "Tomorrow, La Bella Italia 8:00?" I said hopefully "It's a date" agreed, we both grinned at each other. As I gazed past her I noticed that the lunchroom was empty. Bella noticed too and we silently got up and headed to class.

As I was walking my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from Tanya. How had she gotten my number? I wondered as I took out my phone. It read:

Tanya: Where are you Eddy-Pooh? OMG I just rhymed! Im such a genius, u should b glad ur dating me . Anyways, the restaurant is La Bella Italia and I want u, Bella, and Mike there at 8:00. CANT WAIT!

Oh, wow. That's all I can say. The poor girl thinks we're dating. Well I guess I'll have to break up with her gently at the end of the date. Unfortunately for Tanya, right now I only have feelings for Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't take it personally or get mad at Bella when she sees us together. I guess we'll have to see tomorrow night.....


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I drove up to Tanya's house I took in its huge size. It looks about the same size our house on the outskirts of town but I know the Denali's have a huge family. Tanya's two older sisters, Kate and Irina, are at Harvard and Carmen, the oldest is with her boyfriend Eleazar are in Italy. So right now Tanya and her dad are the only people that live in the huge estate.

I saw Tanya peering through the windows surrounding the door and then disappearing. She probably doesn't want to look too eager. As soon as I turned the engine off I heard the door open and a squeal of delight "EEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD!!!" Tanya yelled as she ran/sprinted toward me. She opened the car door, plopped down on my lap and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. I stiffened but she didn't seem to notice. "Edward I want you to meet my dad. He's just inside" "Tanya, we really need to get going. Its 7:50 and we don't want to keep Bella and Mike waiting" Tanya then brushed my suggestion off as someone would do if they had a bug on their shoulder. "Oh, come on! They won't mind waiting a couple minutes anyway. I'm sure they want a couple minutes alone"

What? I don't want to have Bella alone with this Mike guy all alone. We have to get there soon. "Ok. But we have to make it quick" "Yay!"

She ran into the large estate and screamed "DADDY?" Wow, that girl has quite a pair of lungs. Finally she emerged with her dad. He was a once handsome man and now his honey blonde hair has a couple gray streaks. He still has an ageless quality "Hello, Mr. Denali. It's very nice to meet you" "Ditto. So you're the famous Edward? Now don't you hurt my daughter. Follow that rule and we'll get along nicely. If not.... just follow that rule okay?" Tanya's dad certainly was something. "Yes sir. I will do my best" Tanya spoke up "Im sorry daddy but me must be doing to dinner" Her dad nodded as we got into the car. We did a little small talk until we got the restaurant. I found out that Tanya loves talking about a subject that revolves around her. The hostess told us that Bella and Mike were already seated so we went to the table.

I was shocked to see that Mike was trying to lean towards Bella. She pushed him lightly and said something I couldn't quite hear. I became enraged when Mike was trying a second attempt. I was running toward Mike now. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him out of his chair. "Dude! What's your problem?" he protested loudly. "If Bella doesn't want you to do something you have to stop it!" I practically roared. Almost everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to look at us. Bella stood up and lightly touched my shoulder "Don't do anything stupid. This is the restaurant we are going tomorrow night and I don't want to get kicked out" She whispered in my ear "Hurting Mike would not be stupid. I saw what he did." I growled


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The silence at our table was unnerving. Bella was looking anxiously between Newton and me. Newton had his hands crossed and was glaring at me. Well, let him be angry, I thought. I was protecting Bella from that jerk. I looked over at Tanya and saw that she had a pouting face on. She was probably mad at me for running off to help Bella. Why wasn't she happy that I had saved one of her friends from that creep? I didn't understand anything. Does Tanya actually care for Bella? "Tanya, I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just had to help Bella" "Edward, she didn't need help. You need to put my needs before Bella. I needed someone to walk me to the table and help me into my chair. So next time, think of me first."

Bella and I stared at Tanya with our mouths agape. So, Tanya was the kind of girlfriend that was abrasive. Well, when this dinner is over Bella can dump our horrible dates. "Tanya" I sighed "We need to talk after we get the bill, ok?" She nodded innocently and at that moment the bill came. We split it four ways (well really Tanya made me pay for half of her portion so she had 1/8 and I had 3/8) .

When we got outside I led Tanya to a bench by the restaurant. "You said you needed to talk to me, Eddy?" Tanya sang. Come on, Edward let her down easy and softly I kept repeating to myself. "Yes, I do have something to say. Tanya" I said as I took her hand "This isn't going to work out. You are pretty and nice and all but I'm just not feeling anything. I think there is someone else better for you and me. I hope you find that person soon. Again I'm sorry but I don't think that I'm enough for you." As I finished she pulled me in to a huge kiss. It wasn't a normal farewell kiss. It was the kind girlfriends do to their boyfriend. I decided to stand as still as stone until Tanya was done running her fingers through my hair and kissing me.

When she finished she leaned toward me and whispered into my ear "I felt something, even if you didn't. If you admit trying to break up with me was a mistake I might still take you back" I shook my head "I'm sorry, Tanya but I stand by my decision" " Fine!" she hissed " But you will be mine eventually. Even if you don't realize it right now." She stood up stiffly and headed towards the parking lot. "Wait!" I called after her "At least let me drive you home!" She just shook her head and slid into Mike's car. I realized that Bella wasn't in Mike's car. I looked around and saw Bella sitting on an bench adjacent to mine. I stood up and ran towards her.

"Did you break up with Mike?" I questioned. "Yes" was all she said "How did he take it?' I pressed. "Not well" she gave me a wary smile "he said I would me his soon" "Tanya said that too. I hope they don't get super jealous when they see us together" I said as I took her hand gently. "It will be okay"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SM is the owner of all the twilight characters. I don't own a darn thing.

Chapter 8

EPOV

The morning after our dates I picked up Bella from her house. She gave me a grateful look as she piled into my shiny silver Volvo. "Tell me, Bella. What do you honestly think of Tanya? She doesn't seem to like you that much." There was long silence. "Um.... the only reason Tanya wants to be my friend is because she wants to become more popular. I am like a building block to her. When people see me with her they think 'oh wow, look that beautiful girl hanging out with the famous Bella Swan' for most people they just look at beauty and not brains or niceness. Tanya could easily become the most popular girl at school and still torment everyone." Bella explained it all in one large gulp of air.

I could imagine Tanya walking throughout the school acting like a beautiful exotic plant. She would draw people in and then strike out. She would attack ruthlessly and viciously. The school would become a prison for some people, her victims. Oh, wait. Let me back up that train of thought. I am getting carried away. Tanya could barely hurt a fly. "Edward?" Bella asked anxiously, jolting me out of my thoughts. I stared deeply into her large chocolate brown eyes. She blushed tomato red and looked down at her lap. There was long silence that was ended as we climbed out of the car. We had gotten to school. As we walked together towards our class I caught sight of four very familiar heads. Two blondes, spiky black hair and with short curly brown hair. It was Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. Bella and I exchanged a glance right before we jogged towards him.

Unfortunately out of the shadows off the lockers a tan, slender leg flashed out in front of Bella, causing her to trip. Bella flew forwards and flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to keep from falling. Her right arm and head hit the floor hard before she laid still. I had heard a sickening crunch and I rushed over to her. Her arm was bent in an unnatural way and she started moaning. A bystander immediately called 911 and help came instantly. To my surprise my father, Carlisle was among the paramedics. He usually stays at the hospital. Carlisle face filled with relief as he saw Alice and I unharmed. But when he noticed Bella his face filled with concern. "Edward.... Edward" Bella moaned quietly. I quickly took Bella's unbroken, left hand in my own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Edward" She said again "Love, Edward..... I love....Edward" My heart swelled up to the size of a watermelon. She _loved _me. No one else had heard Bella's confession.

Carlisle came up from behind me and put his arm on my shoulder. "Who is this?" he said softly. "Bella Swan" I answered "No, I mean who is she to you?" I thought about his question for a moment before answering "She is the girl of my dreams and I love her" Carlisle gave me a sly smile before I heard Bella's sweet voice. "Edward, is that true?" her voice filled with amazement and wonder "Yes" I said as gently as I could. She closed her eyes for a moment, a smile on her lips. " We will talk about that later, Bella. You need to go to the hospital now. Don't worry, I will be with you the entire time." I whispered to her as she got pulled into a stretcher.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I am totally stumped on what to do next so.... im adding a new character! So the first person that answers this question right will win a part. Add your answers to reviews and a description of yourself and your personality. but it doesn't have to be you, you can make someone up! Sounds like fun? Ok here is your question: What year was Emmett turned? I will say the winner at the next chapter.  
Chapter 9

AN: lol im listening to whatever you like by Weird Al! I love it so look it up on itunes because it rocks!

Disclaimer: SM is the owner of all things twilight in this story.

BPOV:

I woke up dazed and confused. Everything was fuzzy and my head ached. I had no idea how long I was asleep. I recognized the plain white rooms, they looked exactly like a... hospital room. Great, what had I tripped over this time? I thought for a moment but stopped when all I got was a major headache.

"Bella?" A musical voice asked. I snapped

my head to the left and saw, Edward. His eyes were filled with worry and concern. I gave him a reassuring smile and though her smiled back his eyes still looked the same. He quickly voiced his thoughts "How are you, Bella?" I nodded looking deep into his sparkling emerald eyes. At that moment everything came back to me. I knew what happened, before and after my horrific accident. I remembered him face, so similar to his look now.

I groaned, all that thinking had given me a headache again. "Bella?" Edward said tensely. "Its okay. What did I break" He gave me a suspicious look before saying "Your wrist and cracked one rib. Oh, and you sprained your ankle." he chuckled, a beautiful sound. " Only you can pull that off." "heh heh" I said without humor. "Umm... Edward?" I said hesitantly. "Yes?" he answered moving to a closer chair, he was only 2 feet away from me. "Umm..." I said again I paused for a moment before saying "Are we dating? I remember some information from before I passed out. And before you say asked anything let me remind you that I fell down and passed out." I couldn't look at him so instead I focused on my pale white hands feeling the sheets. I did look up though when he burst out laughing. What was so amusing? I had just asked him a serious question.

I waited patiently while he tried to controlled himself. He finally stopped and looked at me seriously before saying "Bella you can decide that. I wouldn't decide that alone. So, Bella I will ask you seriously. Isabella Marie Swan will you be my girlfriend" He looked into my eyes and I couldn't say no. I nodded and grinned. "Alice will be thrilled" Edward said. I laughed, he was right. She would attack me with questions and hugs. Now we are three groups of couples: Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and myself. It was funny how that worked out. One twist and now fate has brought 4 people together.

I reached out my hands to him. He leaned in and I kissed his surprised lips. My whole body felt like one big bruise when I moved but I didn't care. I was about to put my arms abound him when I heard someone enter.

"OHH...MYY... GOSH!" someone said and let out a squeal. Which only meant one thing: Alice. We both leaned back. I felt a blush on my cheeks. Edward seemed at ease. He gave us both a crooked smile and said "Hello, Alice. you know I would have preferred it if you taken more time at the cafeteria. "Well! You know she is my friend too." She turned towards me raising one delicate eyebrow. "So Bella when were you planning to tell me you are dating my brother?" "Well Alice we just started dating a couple minutes ago. Don't get all worked up." "Worked up?" Alice repeated laughing. "I run down to get a muffin in the café and I come back to see my brother and best friend making out!" She didn't sound angry only slightly surprised. "Ali-" she cut me off and said "Took you long enough!" I laughed and she ran across the crowded room and gave me a huge hug. We both giggled and she pulled back.

She looked deeply into my eyes, her tone serious. " How do you feel?" "Good' I replied "how long was I out, a couple hours?" They both laughed in unison. "Bella, you have been out for 2 days!" Alice said. I gasped. How in the world had I been out that long? A period of time that long only meant one thing, I have to face _her. _Renée_. _


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm righting to get out my anger! My best friend just got her first kiss but 2 days later her boyfriend dumped her because he met someone cute! Ugh! Sorry I just want to punch him for making her bawl and hurt her! But lets get back into the world of twilight shall we?

Disclaimer: Twilight is something I want but can't get 

Chapter 10

BPOV

"Relax, Bella." Edward said, trying to soothe me but it wasn't working. Renee is going to freak! I had gotten out of the hospital out in the morning and Charlie had giving me at least a dozen hugs. Unfortunately he pointed out in the car I would have to call her eventually. I grabbed Edward's hand and he gave it a comforting squeeze. I sighed and grabbed the phone. After the 2nd ring Renee answered.

"BELLA! OH MY GOSH YOU SCARED ME SO BAD! Are you hurt? How are you feeling? When did you get out?" She paused to take a breath and I grabbed my chance. "Relax, Mom. Just let me do the talking. Well, I broke a couple things, but you know me. I just got out this morning and I didn't get a chance to talk to you until now." I lied quickly. Luckily she calmed down a bit and finally let me hang up. I looked up at Edward, who was smiling his crooked smile. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He said smirking. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and playfully hit him with it. That progressed into a full on tickle fight.

Charlie came in and tried to control his expression, he still was getting used to the idea of me having a boyfriend. I cleared my throat and his gaze focused on me "Bella there is someone here to see you." He quietly snickered and I thought, what is so funny? He said "Edward you might want to stay up here." "No, Dad. Whoever it is can meet Edward. I mean he's my boyfriend." I protested. "Your funeral." Charlie mumbled.

The curiosity was overpowered and I almost ran down the stairs, Edward following close behind me. I opened the door and was about to smile when I noticed who it was. Standing there in the doorway was a tan, fit boy my age with expensive clothes and a crop of reddish blonde hair. He flashed me a smile gave me a huge hug, tearing me away from Edward and making my sides hurt.

He pulled back to look closely at me, "Wow, Bella. You look beautiful." I managed to find my voice and said "You look great too." Edward fake coughed and I jumped. "Edward, this is my ex-boyfriend Zach. Zach, this is my boyfriend Edward." They looked at each other almost hostilly before Edward stuck out his hand and said "Its very nice to meet you." "Ditto." Zach said just as stiffly. Zach turned to me and said "Bella, I'm going to be staying with you for a couple months, my mom is needs to go to Africa for a couple weeks and she called your dad. He wanted to surprise you." "Why didn't you call Stephanie?" I asked bluntly. He flinched and said "I would much rather stay with you." "Who is Stephanie?" Edward asked curiously "Stephanie was the girl who I caught Zach kissing with. That's why we broke up." I said dully. These next weeks would be torture, I thought when I looked back at Zach.

AN: Oh Snap! No girl wants a cheating ex-boyfriend staying in their house do they? What will Edward do to him? Will the boys behave? You might find out in the next Chappie!

P.S. I just started a new story called Twisted Fate so if you have some time check it out!


	11. Chapter 11

A Lesson of Life Chapter 11

AN: Okay, so I know I haven't been updating in forever and I am incredibly sorry! (BAD WRITER! Am I right?) So the winner of the contest is…..Crazy Queen Of Darkness! Yay! She didn't exactly get the right answer(off by 20 years) but her answer was so gosh darn good I have decided to give her the part. So anyways here's the story…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight and had the pleasure of thinking up Edward. Not my idea blahh!

"Bella how are you holding up?" My friend Isabelle asked me, sweeping her long caramel brown hair to the side. She looked intensely into my eyes, trying to figure out if was weary and stressed from having my cheating ex in my house for 3 days so far.

"Not good." I moaned.

"Zach isn't bothering me as much as I thought he would but Edward…I can tell he gets jealous when Zach and I talk. You know just trying to catch up and stuff, I haven't seem him in 2 years what do you expect?"

"My god, how can you stand talking to him? I mean he cheated on you and practically broke your heart! We were watching soppy movies in pjs for days because of him!"

"Yeah, I know I know I remember. But we have both moved on, I bet he has an adorable blonde girlfriend and I have Edward."

"I don't know…He seems like bad news." She chewed on her pencil, trying to focus on calculus when all she could think about was the mysterious reason why Zach just suddenly showed up.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alrigtht, now is the perfect time to talk to Edward, I thought, when everyone is asleep. I pressed 2 on my phone (he was right after Alice) and almost instantaneously he answered.

"Bella, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No way, I just wanted to talk to you….about Zach." His didn't reply for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, what about him? I'm sorry I seem a little tyrannical over you right now but have you seen the way he looks at you? He's hurt you before and he looks like he wants to again."

"Edward can you just give him a chance, he did nothing to you."

"What are you talking about? He hurt the woman I love!" his intensity surprised me, he almost sounded like he wanted to hurt Zach.

"Alright, I admit it, I don't like him being here anymore than you do, but there's nothing we can do. I just don't want the next week or two to be stressful. So, please be nice." Edward sighed and I knew that I had won.

"Fine, but only for you and not him."


End file.
